


Loving Eileen

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Deaf Character, Drabble, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam looks at his relationship with Eileen.





	Loving Eileen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Sam loved knowing another hunter. Someone who had lived the life, coming out the other side of the major trauma of knowing how real these things were. Someone who was undoubtedly his equal, and wouldn’t judge him as less than hers. Sam loved that he had studied sign language, almost as if he was waiting for her. There was an ease of communication, a knowledge of their shared values, and a way of being together that was uniquely their own. In these moments with Eileen, Sam knew he would never change a thing. He could go on loving her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting Sam/Eileen! I also love this ship, and it's my first time writing it!


End file.
